Gundam Wing: The Anti Yaoi
by meccacard
Summary: While on a mission, Heero discovers that Duo is violently in love with him. How will he make it obvious to Duo that he doesn’t feel the same?


Gundam Wing: The Anti Yaoi  
  
Pre story summery: While on a mission, Heero discovers that Duo is violently in love with him. How will he make it obvious to Duo that he doesn't feel the same?  
  
Chapter 1- The Mission  
  
Heero walked into his room at St. Gabriel School and noticed something weird. The computer screen, which he had swore he turned off, was now not only on, but flashing and repeating something in a strange voice a weird voice kept repeating something Heero couldn't quite understand.  
'Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!,' Heero thought to himself as he walked over to see what was causing all the trouble. the screen to flash in that annoying way. As he approached the computer he realized that it was that annoying AOL guy's voice. It was repeating the same message over and over again, "you've got mail. You've got mail. You've got mail." "God damn computer's busted again. You would think with the money I had to hack to go here, they would at least give me a better computer," Heero said to no one. After fixing the computer, Heero opened the mail, hoping it would be from Relena, but to his disappointment it was a new mission from Dr. J. It read: Heero, this mission is for all five of you Gundam pilots. This will be a quick raid and destroy mission. You pilots are to brake into the newest Oz base, located in Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio. Once there you five will hack into the main computer, steel all the information on the personnel and new Mobile Suit prototypes, and then destroy the base and send me all the data you pilots have collected. You have exactly three days to do this before Oz puts the MS's into production.  
The email wasn't signed as usual; Dr. J felt it was too much of a security risk, but Heero knew better. Any experienced hacker could easily disable the security protocols on the email and learn anything he or she wanted. Heero himself had done this to Dr. J many times, both for his perfect soldier training and just to make him mad.  
Heero then sighed and walked out of his room and made a brief stop at each of the other pilots rooms saying the lines he knew all to well by now, "Hey, me and some of the other guys are getting together to study. Do you want to join us?" To which the others would say yes and be there within five minutes. This of course meant everyone but Duo. He was constantly late, which always seemed weird to Heero since their rooms were right next to each other's. They even had a door that joined the two rooms together. 'Surprise, surprise, Duo's running late as usual,' Heero thought as he subconsciously looked around the room while the group waited for Duo. Everyone was sat in their usual spots, Quatre and Trowa side by side on the bed, Wufei on the chair next to the computer. Heero noticed this as he paced around the silent room getting madder by the minute. A half hour passed before Duo finally walked through the door.  
"Duo, you really have to start coming on time, we can't always be waiting for you," Quatre said quietly as Duo sat down on the floor, his back against the closet door.  
The room became silent once again. Finally Heero decided that he should probably get moving with the mission, they only had three days. He walked to the center of the room and started filling them in.  
"Okay guys, let's get down to business. I trust you all know why you're here-"  
"I don't," Duo replied from his spot on the floor.  
"Well if you would bother reading your emails every once in awhile you would," Wufei snapped.  
"Well sooooorry, Wuffie, but some of do have lives you know."  
"And it's that kind of behavior that will get you killed one of these days."  
"Well-"  
"Shut up both of you, we're all sick of your constant fighting," Trowa said with such a deadly undertone that both immediately shut up.  
"Alright, as you all should have already known," Heero said with a quick glance at Duo, "we have a mission to complete in three days. We're to break into the new Oz base, get all the information we can, then destroy the base. Any Questions?"  
Everyone looked at Duo, but when he didn't say anything the attention went back to Heero.  
"Well then let's go over our strategy for the mission. Lets st-"  
"Umm Heero, on that, it's getting kind of late, so why don't we just go to bed and then talk about it when we get there tomorrow?" Duo interrupted quietly from the corner. There was a slight look of fear in his eyes, like he expected Heero to shoot him just for suggesting it. Heero gave him a look that could have killed birds in midair.  
"Heero, for once Duo has a good idea. We'll be able to strategize much better once we're well rested," Wufei said matter-of-factly with a yawn.  
"Watch it buddy or you'll be going back to your room with a fat lip," Duo said darkly.  
"Stupid baka, don't you get it when someone gives you a compliment?"  
"Compliment my ass," Duo shouted as he jumped off the floor, "common I can take you."  
"Commooooooooooon you guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys! Don't Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Quatre said whined from his spot on the bed.  
"Wimp," Trowa said under his breath.  
"Yourrrr'rrrrreeeeee meeeeeaaaannnnnnn," Quatre whined as he hit Trowa with a pillow.  
Heero started laughing at them, which made everyone stop what they were doing and stare.  
"Well I don't feel like doing anything now, so we'll just get things done tomorrow," Heero said with a chuckle that made the others' jaws drop to the floor. Then they all ran for the door before Heero came to his senses. 


End file.
